Pecados Capitais
by Bruh M
Summary: [Drabbles]Todo mundo tem seus defeitos, Remus não é diferente dos demais. Diz aí, quem não gosta de cometer um pecado capital de vez em quando? [Sirem]
1. Preguiça

**Título:** Pecados Capitais [Drabbles

**Autora:** Bruh Malfoy

**Sinopse:** Todo mundo tem seus defeitos, Remus não é diferente dos demais. Aliás, quem não gosta de cometer um pecado capital de vez em quando?

**Shipper:** Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin.

**Classificação:** G

**Nota:** Fic participante do Projeto FanFic100.

**N/A:** Serão 7 drabbles, seguindo 7 temas diversos do Projeto FanFic100, postadas separadamente. Não são 100 palavras exatas, mas um pouquinho a mais.

**Preguiça**

_Tema 61: Inverno_

O Inverno é a melhor estação para desfrutar da boa vontade alheia.

Ao contrário do que a grande maioria imaginava, Remus era muito preguiçoso. Preguiçoso, no bom sentido da palavra, obviamente. Por exemplo, se no Inverno Sirius demorava-se no banho um pouco mais, Remus fazia questão de esperá-lo na enorme cama de colunas para assisti-lo se vestir. Com vista privilegiada, claro.

Não bastasse o calor da cama, Remus aproveitava a gostosa preguiça do amanhecer para fazer manha. Assim, como quem não quer nada, ele ainda conseguia do namorado um delicioso café da manhã e um cafuné antes de finalmente, se render aos braços de Morfeu novamente.

A preguiça do inverno era sempre bem vinda.


	2. Avareza

Pecados Capitais

**Avareza**

_Tema 81. Alegrias_

O dinheiro não compra felicidade.

Remus sempre foi responsável quando o assunto era dinheiro. Para ele, o pouco que dispunha era usado com maestria, sempre sobrando algum trocado no fim do mês. Diferente de Sirius, que naqueles dias, reclamava para quem quisesse ouvir que a sua namorada ficaria sem presente no Dia dos Namorados, porque estava liso.

Remus não conhecia a garota, mas desconfiava que ela ficaria irritada com a indelicadeza. Se fosse com ele, não seria diferente!

Qual não foi a surpresa, em quatorze de fevereiro, Remus acordar com gritos surpresos no quarto, dando de cara com uma enorme faixa que dizia:

"_Namora comigo, Aluado?"_

Presente típico de um duro feito Sirius. Mas seu sorriso ao longo do dia, desmentia todo o resto.


	3. Vaidade

**Obrigada pelos reviews: **_.Pixis Mensa/ Moony-Sensei e Hokuto Yuuri_

* * *

**Vaidade**

_97. Popularidade_

Se fosse por sua vaidade, Remus nunca teria feito aquilo. Era inconcebível, realmente. Porém, esse não era o caso, infelizmente. Por isso mesmo, Remus foi obrigado a agir assim.

Tinha que ser feito, ponto e acabou!

A razão? O alter-ego do animago andava nas alturas ultimamente.

Como ele poderia tolerar os suspiros apaixonados quando Sirius jogava os cabelos para trás, naquele típico ar desleixado, por exemplo?

E olha que exemplos não faltavam na sua extensa lista...

por esse motivo, Remus agiu. A popularidade e a vaidade de Sirius diminuíram satisfatoriamente com a nova coleira no pescoço.

Presente de Remus, óbvio!


	4. Gula

**Obrigada pelos reviews fofuchos de:** _Moony-Sensei, Hyuuga.Yuki, iaiah moony, e chibi chibi moony_que me deixou uma review apertável em Preguiça, mas não sei se já chegou até aqui.) Beijos a todas!

* * *

**Gula**

_93. Dia das Bruxas_

Ah, abóboras! Aqui, ali, em toda a parte. Doces de abóboras, tortas de abóboras e bolos. Pudim, sorvete, caramelo...

Oba!

Sirius apanhou o quanto pôde segurar, enfiou um bolo de caldeirão na boca e com os olhos, apontou a saída para que Aluado o seguisse.

Nos jardins de Hogwarts, o céu estrelado competia com igualdade a beleza dos vagalumes piscando na grama. Uma noite ótima para um piquenique! Sirius sentou-se no chão, todos os doces roubados da cozinha para a festa de logo mais e olhou para o maroto de pé.

- Vamos Aluado! Sente-se comigo e pegue uma varinha de alcaçuz... eu sei que você gosta. Têm chocolates, delícias gasosas e acho que bombas de creme… nham!

- Você é tão guloso, Almofadinhas… - disse ele com um suspiro divertido. – Tantos doces podem te fazer mal…

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e lançou o olhar mais sacana que conseguiu fazer. Remus corou. Ele ergueu-se felinamente, rodeou a cintura de Remus mordiscando-lhe a orelha de leve. Remus gemeu dessa vez.

- São apenas doces, meu amor… divirta-se! – seus dedos acariciaram a nuca, descendo as costas e os braços do outro, arrepiando-lhe. – É dia das bruxas, o que você prefere… gostosuras ou travessuras?

* * *

N/A: só pra não esquecer e não passar em branco: Feliz Aniversário Moony!


	5. Ira

**Obrigada a todos que me deixaram review**: Luiza Potter, _Moony-Sensei_, 'Hiynamori, _K. Lander_ e Kiara Uchina Hiwatari XP

Desculpe a demora, não tenho nem cara de pedir isso a vocês, sei disso. Não queria mudar o gênero da fic, porque acabei deixando os temas mais sérios por último e isso me complicou um pouco. Espero que gostem desse, que, aliás, acho que ficou o mais engraçado. Beijos!

**

* * *

**

Ira

_Tema 66. Chuva_

- Mas Remus…!

- Não Sirius, eu já falei que não!

- Por favor…

- Eu não vou repetir! – Remus, de tão furioso, quase rasgou o dever de Transfiguração que estava trabalhando. Por deus, quem Sirius pensava que era para dizer aquele absurdo?

Ele procurou a todo custo não olhar para Sirius, sentado na cama com um bico de dar medo, os olhos quase fazendo a chuva lá fora virar fogo. Talvez, mais raivoso que ele próprio.

- Você está sendo infantil.

- Acha mesmo que o que eu quero fazer é coisa de criança?

- Ora, poupe-me Almofadinhas!

- Só quero me divertir! Está chovendo o fim de semana inteiro, a gente pega a capa do Pontas… ninguém vai nos ver, Remus!

- Você contou isso pro James?!

- Contei e daí? Ele nos dá cobertura!

- Eu não acredito no que ouvi! – o dever de Transfiguração já virara uma bola de pergaminho que Remus fez questão de acertar a testa de Sirius. Esfregou as têmporas, respirou fundo três vezes e olhou a chuva lá fora.

Droga! No reflexo da janela, Sirius olhava para ele quase suplicante. Trincou os dentes, se conformando.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos. Mas se a McGonagall pegar a gente transando na sala dela eu mato você!


End file.
